


The golden boy and the elegant git

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All of the couples are gay, Centred around Drarry, Draco is a little shit, Drarry, Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, F/F, First Kiss, Flirty!Draco, Fluff, Flustered!Harry, Getting Together, Ginny and Luna are sweet girlfriends, Happy Ending, Harry is Confused, Hermione is Amused, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Ron is also confused, Slight angst (blink and you'll miss it), With background couples, eighth year, this is so gay, try to stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry didn’t know when Draco’s snide cruelty had morphed into playful teasing throughout their last year, and honestly- thinking about it too much gave him a headache.~Or the one where Draco is very forward and Harry is very confused.





	The golden boy and the elegant git

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by a few posts I saw on tumblr- a few lines from these posts are in this fic.
> 
> Posts: (all super great!)
> 
> http://gaymeans-happy.tumblr.com/post/129023783953/can-you-imagine-if-draco-was-flirty-in-the
> 
> https://aeshsar.tumblr.com/post/172588202493/dracos-attempts-at-flirting-with-an-oblivious
> 
> https://aeshsar.tumblr.com/post/174039211473/remember-that-the-dragon-strikes-again-also-dem

 

Harry didn’t know when Draco’s snide cruelty had morphed into playful teasing throughout their last year, and honestly- thinking about it too much gave him a headache.

“Mate. He’s flirting with you. Trust me- it pains me to say, but he’s bloody flirting with you, no doubt about it.”

“Ron, he’s  _messing_  with me. He just wants a reaction and he thinks this is the best way to get it.”

“Or maybe, he- oh I don’t know-  _actually likes you_  Harry?” Hermione deadpanned without looking up from her potions essay.

“Blimey ‘Mione, do you honestly believe that Malfoy would like me? After everything?”

She rolled her eyes at the boy and continued writing her essay. To Harry’s relief, Ron looked just as bewildered at the idea as he was. After exchanging a ‘no way in hell’ look with him, he begrudgingly returned to his work.

“I  _hate_  potions.”

“Me too, mate.”

 

**~**

 

It was dinner time and Harry couldn’t help his preoccupation with the blonde-haired boy sitting at the Slytherin table. Harry’s eyes widened when Draco looked up to meet his gaze and whispered something to Pansy. Harry furiously elbowed Ron- who was too busy shoveling mashed potato in his mouth to really care. 

“He’s fucking scheming! Look at him.”

Ron was beginning to look exasperated. After a few moments of chewing and swallowing, he spoke.

“I don’t know, looks like he’s being dumb old Malfoy, just upset his side lost is all. You keep going  _on and on_  about him Harry, seriously.”

“He’s staring at me like he’s taking the piss!”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Harry, being a bit obnoxious doesn’t equate to scheming, the war’s over- Malfoy is  _not_ scheming.”

Seeming somewhat defeated, Harry just nodded. Pansy let out a giggle when Malfoy pulled away, directing a dramatic wink at Harry. Ron’s eyes widened comically.

“That git just winked at me! Hey Malfoy, get stuffed!”

“I’m trying, Potter!”

With a loud clatter, Ron’s cutlerly fell from his fingers and he brought his hands up to his face.

“Bloody hell, I did not want to hear that. Draco sodding Malfoy is not after my best mate in  _that_ way. Absolutely not.”

Harry on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

“He’s not serious Ron, he’s trying to mess with me by being a bloody prat.”

“A hell of a flirtatious bloody prat if you ask me!”

Hermione shook her head at the pair and exchanged a knowing look with Ginny, who had an arm wrapped around Luna.

“I’m not telling them.” she mumbled, smiling at the soft laughter that resulted from the couple.

 

**~**

 

“You look good from his angle, Potter! I’m sure you’d look even better under me though.”

Harry snarled up at the blonde-haired boy, who was perched in a tree with amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Git.” He mumbled, turning around to walk away. Draco leaped down with an unfair amount of grace and landed lightly on the snow. He reached out, pulling Harry back toward him and turning him around in the process.

“A git, am I?”

“A right git.”

“I heard you call me elegant the other day.”

Much to his dismay, Harry began to feel his face growing red.

“So at least I’m an _elegant_  git. Right?”

“You...you bloody...fuck, get out of my face, Malfoy.”

“Bringing out the muggle swear words now, are we?”

Harry just scowled at him. Draco brought him closer.

“So you  _don’t_  like me being this close?”

The other boy shoved him lightly and moved away, his blush deepening.

“I’m out of here.”

He nearly tripped over his feet as he stormed away when he heard Malfoy yelling after him.

“Never took you for a blusher, Potter!”

 

He raised a gentle hand to his face, which seemed to burn at the touch.  _What on earth was happening to him?_

 

**~**

 

“Fuck!”

 

He was pacing back and forth in the shared common room in front of Hermione, who seemed slightly amused as she rolled up the herbology essay she had been working on for days.

“Oh, Harry. Come to vent your frustrations?”

“Yes.” He responded, seeming somewhat apologetic. 

She nodded in understanding and smiled, patting the space next to her on the couch. Gratefully, he sat down and wrapped an arm around her, leaning down to rest his head on her shoulder.

“Okay. I’m confused about Malfoy.” he mumbled.

“Ah.” 

Hermione immediately seemed to become playful.

_“Malfoy.”_

Harry tried to ignore the implication.

“Before...you know, the war and everything, it was so easy to just brush him off because I knew how to deal with him- all the stuff he said was mean and I could just be mean right back. But now that he’s going on with all this stuff- you know, the teasing- I don’t know how to feel. I’m bloody confused!”

“Harry-“

she paused to take his hand.

“I don’t think you ever really hated Draco, and he’s certainly changing- he  _did_  secretly send everyone in the school- including you- a handwritten apology note. I think you should try talking to him if you’re confused.”

Harry looked as if he was going to interject, but she continued before he could.

“Everyone has their own way of dealing with things- right now for Draco, that might mean acting overconfident...and teasing.”

“Certainly an odd way of dealing with things.”

Hermione shrugged.

“It’s a wall- if you act like you don’t care enough, people will begin to believe you. Maybe he thinks people will leave him alone that way.”

“Yeah, agreed. But I’m  _not_ talking to him. Ever.”

Hermione smiled.

“Okay, Harry.”

 

**~**

 

“There a reason you still come to quidditch practise Draco? Eighth years can’t play.” Blaise mused.

Deliberately, the blonde-haired boy turned to where Harry stood with Ginny and Luna.

“Just to see Harry in his quidditch robes, mainly!”

Harry turned back to him for a few moments and raised his middle finger, flipping him off. Ginny and Luna were laughing behind him.

“Harry plays with Ron  _after_  games, not  _during_.”

“You really think I’m going to risk looking desperate by turning up only when Potter plays?”

Blaise rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, possibly.”

Draco folded his arms and turned his nose up in the air.

“Merlin, Blaise. Expect _some_ class from me, will you?” 

The other boy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yesterday you told Potter that he’d look good underneath you. Are we pretending  _that’s_ classy now, Draco?” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

It was clear from smile that was tugging at his lips that he was being playful. Blaise smirked.

“Make me.”

“Now  _that’s_  a good line to get Potter riled up.” 

“You’re desperate.”

“I am  _not_  desperate.” 

The other boy simply shook his head, a knowing smile on his lips.

 

**~**

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting down for dinner when a folded paper crane fluttered towards them and landed directly in front of Harry. He immediately looked up to see the direction it had come from and scowled to find that Malfoy was looking at him in amusement.

“Git.” he muttered.

Ron picked up the paper crane curiously.

“Does he want you to unfold it?”

“Yeah, probably.” he sighed.

“Can I?”

“Go right ahead, mate.”

Harry watched as Ron unfolded the crane. He visibly paled when he read the message inside and shoved it towards Harry.

“Blimey.” was all he said.

The raven-haired boy laughed slightly and looked down at the creased note.

 

_You looked pretty today (not that you don’t everyday.)_

_-Elegant git_

 

Having read the note over Harry’s shoulder, Hermione began to laugh.

“Sweet!”

 

‘Trying to deal with things’ be damned- Harry was affronted.  _Surely Draco didn’t mean it._

 

“Hermione, it’s not sweet! He’s obviously trying to rile me up...and it’s working!”

“Bloody hell mate, he called you  _pretty_!”

“Oh, grow up Ronald.”

“I think Malfoy’s the one that needs to grow up, Hermione!”

Harry rolled his eyes at the pair and looked over at Draco again, who was whispering something to Pansy and Blaise. They were both laughing. 

“I can’t believe it. He’s winning.”

“It’s not a competition, Harry.”

“Yeah, mate. Don’t start flirting back or I’ll throw up and die- just let him run his course and he’ll get bored eventually.” 

The raven-haired boy sighed and nodded.

“Fine.”

 

**~**

 

It was an icy Saturday night and most of the eighth year students were either lounging in their shared common room or studying in the library-(although that was really only Hermione, who had dragged an unwilling Ron along with her.) Luna and Ginny were cuddling on a couch talking to Neville, Seamus and Dean. Harry was sat cross-legged on the ground near them, doodling pictures of anything that came to his head in a small notebook.

 

Suddenly, the doors to the common room were pushed open and Draco stalked inside with his usual elegance, not a hair out of place. Dramatically, he came to a stop and let his grey eyes scan the room. They landed on Harry, who was busying himself with drawing and had barely spared the boy a glance.

The blonde-haired boy smirked slightly, sauntering past the leather couch until he was directly above Harry. Still, he didn’t look up.

 

“Potter. I have a headache.”

“Congratulations, Malfoy. What on earth does that have to do with me?”

Draco knelt down and quickly flicked his wand, sending the notebook flying out of his grasp.

“Hey- what do you think you’re bloody doing?”

Now, Harry was looking at him furiously.

“Eliminating distraction.” he said with a smug smile. The other boy watched incredulously as Draco moved to lay down on the floor with his head on Harry’s leg. 

“It’s inter-house coorperation, Potter. Didn’t you listen to Mcgonagall’s speech?”

As he spoke, Draco reached a hand up to take Harry’s arm, guiding it to his hair.

Realisation swept over Harry’s face. He pulled his hand out of Draco’s grasp, looking scandalised.

“Oh yeah? Must’ve missed the part where it made your  _personal massager_.”

“The golden boy doesn’t think rules apply to him? Shocking.”

“Honestly Malfoy, will you sod off?”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Listen, Potter. If I don’t have your bloody hands in my hair within the next twenty seconds, I swear to Salazar, I  _will_  snap.”

 

Harry looked wistfully at his abandoned notebook before rolling his eyes and placing his hands in Draco’s hair, still in disbelief that he was taking orders from  _Malfoy_  of all people. Hesitantly, he began to card his fingers through the strands. 

“You’re a git, you know that?”

“That’s not a professional way to treat a client, Potter.”

“ _I’m not a bloody massager!_ ”

“ _Masseur_. The word you’re looking for is Masseur.” 

“Shut up right now.” 

Draco laughed slightly.

“If it’s of any consolation, you’re doing an alright job for someone who’s not professional.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Harry scowled, but he couldn’t keep the corners of his mouth from twitching.

“Prat.” he murmured.

Draco smirked slightly before letting his eyes flutter shut.

“You better not fall asleep or I swear to-“

“I’m not even tired, Potter. Relax.”

The other boy just rolled his eyes.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Harry came to the scary realisation that he was actually beginning to  _enjoy_ playing with Malfoy’s hair and massaging his scalp (or at least attempting to, seeing as he hadn’t had a lot of prior experience.) It gave him something to do with his hands aside from drawing and Malfoy’s hair was unbelivably soft- not that he’d admit this to anyone of course.

 

Ginny, Luna and the others on the couch glanced at the pair occasionally and giggled.

“If they keep this up you’ll owe me five galleons by the end of the week, Seamus.” Neville smiled.

“I knew I shouldn’t have betted against it” the other boy muttered. Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around him.

“But Potter seemed so oblivious!”

“He still is.” Ginny assured.

“Hermione keeps saying that he has to figure it out for himself.” Luna chimed in.

“Will he ever, though?” 

Neville smiled.

“Guess we’ll see, won’t we?”

 

~

 

It was 3am and Harry was in the common room. He had given up on sleep, which only seemed to result in nightmares for him, and sat by the crackling fire on a beanbag. Mindlessly, he raised his hands to warm them every now and again. He still had nightmares- although they had reduced in frequency throughout the year as a result of visits to mind-healers and dreamless potions. Tonight, it just seemed he couldn’t escape them- he had woken up twice from the same nightmare with a racing mind, covered almost completely in sweat. After taking a quick shower, he had made his way down to the common room and settled there for a while.

“Potter.”

Startled out of his thoughts, Harry turned around to see Draco standing behind a nearby leather couch, a look of shock on his face.

“Malfoy.”

For a few moments, neither of them moved. Harry could see the boy attempting to compose himself- he smoothed his silk pyjama shirt, forced the shocked expression off his face and straightened. Draco eventually spoke.

“Why are you here?”

Harry observed him suspiciously for a moment.

“Can’t sleep. You?”

“Can’t sleep either.”

He paused.

“...Nightmares?”

Harry relaxed slightly and nodded. Draco didn’t seem to have bad intentions. In fact- for once since his return to Hogwarts, he seemed genuinely nervous. He hovered behind the couch for a few more moments before slowly moving around and sitting down, eyeing Harry.

“Are you seeing a mind-healer?” he asked quietly. The other boy nodded again.

“You?”

Draco laughed slightly.

“Yup, Pansy made me. You know how she is.”

“Yeah. Fiery as hell, that one.”

Harry smiled warmly, trying to be as kind as possible. Usual banter aside, Hermione was right in saying that he didn’t hate Draco by any means, and he felt a certain sense of protectiveness when he saw the almost pained expression on his face. He didn’t want to think about this sudden desire to comfort the other boy.

 

There was silence for a few moments. Draco’s mind was obviously racing with memories of what had occurred at Hogwarts- all of the things he had done. Harry knew that expression well.

 

“I can play with your hair.” he blurted, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

“If you want.” he added hastily.

The blonde-haired boy raised an eyebrow at that, an amused glint in his eye. 

“Don’t tell me the golden boy actually  _liked_  playing with my hair?”

Harry didn’t respond. Instead he turned back around in his beanbag to face the fire, a blush beginning to grow on his face. For a moment, he tried to convince himself it was simply the warmth from the fire. His heart raced when he heard Draco slowly get up and step toward him, only looking up when the other boy stopped at the beanbag. He was looking down at him curiously, a smile still playing on his lips.

“Well, I don’t have a headache. But who am I to stop the saviour of the wizarding world from having his way with me?”

“Oh _merlin_ , don’t say it like that.”

Draco laughed as the blush on Harry’s face grew deeper. Somewhat gracefully, he sank down into the beanbag next to Harry, moving to lay his head across the boy’s chest. After a few moments, he laughed again.

“Potter, I can hear your heart racing. Relax.”

“Well that’s a bit hard when you have someone lying across your chest, isn’t it?”

“You cuddle with your friends all the time.”

“Oh. We’re friends now, are we?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Harry scowled, but he couldn’t maintain it for long and it melted into a soft smile. He tried to ignore the way Malfoy was pressed up against him and began to play with his hair, smiling when the other boy’s eyes immediately fluttered shut.

“Now, Malfoy. Just because it’s 3am, it still doesn’t give you the right to fall asleep on me.”

“Oh, it’s a right now is it?” 

“Yes. Very few people have it.”

Draco didn’t respond. Instead, he pretended to snore softly. Laughter fell from Harry’s lips.

“Git.” 

 

**~**

 

The idiot ended up actually falling asleep on him- which put Harry in a bit of a predicament. He wanted to remain cuddled against Draco, who’s body heat was warming him and making him frustratingly tired, but he didn’t necessarily want the others to find them together in the morning and get ideas. 

This led him to slowly and begrudgingly untangle himself from Draco and drape a blanket over him. His heart warmed slightly when he looked down at the other boy, who was cuddled into the beanbag with a look of peace on his face. The glow from the fire softened his usually sharp features and made him look beautiful in a whole new way- unfairly so if you asked Harry. 

Grimacing at the direction his thoughts had taken, he turned around and quietly made his way up the stairs and into his shared room with Ron. When he laid down on his cold bed, he suddenly found himself missing Draco’s warmth. He tried not to linger on the thought.

 

_~_

 

On their way to breakfast the following morning, Draco, who wasn’t flanked by Pansy and Blaise for once, walked past Harry, Ron and Hermione with a smirk.

“Didn’t realise you were a ‘cuddle and go’ kind of person. Couldn’t even stay the night and make me tea in the morning, Potter?”

Harry’s mouth fell open. He nervously side-eyed his friends. Ron looked as if he had paled, but a hint of anger was present on his face. Hermione had a faint smile on her lips.

“Shut up, Malfoy.”

“Make me, Potter.”

To Harry’s horror, Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm and guided him away, allowing Malfoy to fall in step with him.

“Oh, I’ll make you. I know a hex that can wire shut a person’s mouth for weeks.”

“Oh Potter,” Draco drawled.

“You wouldn’t  _dare_. You like talking to me too much.”

“Not true.”

“Then why are you giving me the time of day?”

Although it wasn’t exactly the other boy’s intent, Harry seemed to be hit with realisation. Draco was  _right_. He paused for a moment, mind racing.

“Git.”

“You love calling me that, don’t you? I’ve noticed it’s often when you don’t know what to say. Very interesting, indeed.”

At this point, Harry was concerned that his face was on fire. He glanced around wearily and brought a hand up to his forehead, feeling slightly light-headed all of a sudden. _Dear_ _god_.

Harry was saved when they finally reached the great hall. Still blushing like crazy, he shot Draco a weary glance, made a beeline for the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione. He leaned on her shoulder and she pulled him in with a laugh.

“What’s wrong Harry?”

“I’ll tell you after breakfast.” he mumbled. 

She nodded and gave him a supportive squeeze.

“I got some toast for you- you like strawberry jam right?”

He lifted himself and smiled before nodding.

“Thanks ‘Mione.”

 

**~**

 

“Okay, okay, slow down. You were talking to Malfoy, and then what?”

“I implied that I didn’t like talking to him and then he asked why I give him the time of day!”

“Okay...Well that’s not a big deal. I think it’s good that you two are-“

“I like him.”

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

“I really don’t want to say ‘I know’ but....I know.”

“You _knew_?”

“Yes!”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“You really wanted me to tell you how  _you_  were feeling? You have to figure some things out for yourself, Harry.”

The black-haired boy slowly nodded.

“You’re right.”

 

There was another pause.

 

“What do I do now?”

“Talk to him.”

Harry groaned.

“That’s the last thing I want to do.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Harry, I love you and all, but if you don’t talk to him within the next week I’m  _going to_  hex you.”

“Okay, okay.”

He raised his arms in surrender.

“I’ll talk to him.”

 

Although he had felt somewhat brave when he told Hermione this, he wasn’t sure if he could possibly _stand_ any form of serious conversation with Draco, and honestly, it really didn’t seem necessarily. That boy had way too much material to tease him with as it was; what, with all of Harry’s horrifically embarassing responses as of recent. He settled on not outright avoiding Draco, but certainly not talking to him outside of fleeting exchanges. It was definitely better that way.

 

**~**

 

Later on in potions, Slughorn had ordered everyone to partner with someone from the other house- much to the dismay of pretty much everyone in the room. Draco on the other hand, looked delighted. Harry sank down in his seat as the blonde-haired boy walked up to him with a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Hello, Potter. Care to be partners?”

Harry willed himself not to just stand up and let the other boy drag him away, remembering what he had told himself that morning.

“I actually told Parkinson that I’d be her partner.”

It had been the first name to jump into his head; although he immediately regretted the choice. He glanced at Hermione, who was glaring at him. Harry and Draco both watched as she stormed up to Pansy’s desk and smiled down at her in an overly sweet fashion. 

“Partners?”

Even Pansy seemed taken aback, but she quickly composed herself.

“Sure.”

Malfoy turned back to Harry, who had a slight look of horror on his face. He moved forward to lean against the desk and raised an eyebrow, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“Is that so?”

Harry swallowed and barely let out a squeak before hastily standing up and pushing his chair in, internally cursing himself.

“Guess we can be partners, then? Great.”

His voice was much higher than he would’ve liked it, but Draco didn’t comment on it. Instead, he laughed slightly and turned on his heel, leading Harry to his desk. A cauldron had already been set up.

“Okay, Potter. Being pretty does not give you a free pass to ruin my grade, so please for the love of merlin,  _tell me_  if you’re unsure about something.”

Harry nodded furiously, cursing himself again for the heat that came to his cheeks.  _Shouldn’t he be used to this by now?_

“I’m not completely useless at potions, you know.” he said quickly.

The other boy turned to him, an almost smug look of disbelief on his face.

“Full offence, but must I remind you of your countless failures? Let’s start with your draught of peace, which landed poor Neville in the hospital wing for about 2 weeks in sixth year-“

Harry scowled at him.

“Shut up! That potion was hard and I said  _not completely._ Besides, Snape was a bloody awful teacher and you know it.”

In his usual infuriatingly composed fashion, Draco just smirked at him.

“I really do rile you up, don’t I?”

Harry’s eyes widened for a moment and he looked down at the potion book to hide the obvious flush that was spreading across his face all over again. He could barely look the other boy in the eye.

“Shut up Malfoy.” he mumbled, the previous anger in his tone lost.

“Remember everyone, we’re making the draught of living death- please don’t forget the powdered root of asphodel!”

Harry heard Slughorn’s voice but barely registered it. Draco was throwing his whole world off balance and all he had to do was be his maddening self. _Bloody hell._ Before he could process the professor’s words and act on them, Draco was smiling at him and tugging him along so that they could collect the ingredients.  _This was going to be a long potions class._

 

**~**

 

Harry had faced many extraordinarily dangerous things in his time at Hogwarts, during which, despite obviously being terrified, he had managed to maintain _some_  composure. He had even defeated voldemort- a psycho wizard that had persistently tried to kill him since he could barely walk- so why on earth was he rapidly becoming a completely nervous wreck around Draco Malloy? That boy was nowhere near as dangerous as voldemort.

“Potter, don’t get me wrong, I have no objection to this. But why are you on top of me?”

The truth was embarrassing- Harry had just been walking with Ron around the grounds when Draco and (a reluctant) Blaise had stopped in front of them. His eyes were immediately fixated on Draco, who flashed him a smile that had -embarrassingly enough- distracted him so much him that he tripped over his own feet as he stepped forward to confront him. This resulted in him crashing into the blonde-haired boy, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

“I obviously fell you idiot.”

“Yeah I saw that, but _why_?”

Harry’s silence must’ve given  _something away_ because suddenly Draco was smirking up at him.

“Distracted perhaps?”

With that, the raven-haired boy pushed himself off the other boy and scrambled to his feet, heart racing.

“Sorry for falling on you. Let’s go Ron.” he said quickly.

Ron had been watching with an expression somewhere between curiosity and bewilderment.

“Okay, mate.” he muttered, draping an arm around Harry’s shoulder and guiding him away. 

Draco still looked smug as Blaise helped him up.

“That was odd.”

He glanced back at Harry, who had already been watching him over his shoulder.

“Indeed.”

There was a pause.

“What are you thinking, Draco?”

“Nothing important. Come on, I’m freezing.”

 

**~**

 

Harry thought he was being sneaky when he tip-toed down to the common room at midnight. He didn’t need anyone- not even a certain blonde boy- to interrupt him. That was- until he did.

“Going somewhere Potter?”

Harry’s heart leapt as he spun around, eyes widened as if he had been caught committing a crime.

“So what if I was, Malfoy?”

“Well,”

He slowly stepped down, his eyes sparkling.

“I’d be curious.”

He stopped one step above Harry, who swallowed.

“Is the common room something to be curious about?”

“Maybe not. But I’m coming with you.”

“Is that so?”

Draco shrugged.

“Are you suggesting you  _wouldn’t_  want me there?”

The other boy’s stomach twisted when he remembered what had happened last time they were alone in the common room- that had certainly not been a fleeting exchange. He took another step down, his eyes never leaving Draco for a moment. The blonde-haired boy followed.

“Should I turn around and walk away then?”

Who was Harry kidding? Certainly not Draco- that much was apparent. His resolve quickly crumbled.

“Oh, come on then.”

With a satisfied smile, Draco followed the other boy down the stairs. Harry hesitated when he immediately walked past him and settled on the leather couch, lifting his legs and curling up. For a moment he just stared, not knowing what to do with himself.

“Well  _come on then,_ Potter.” he said mockingly.

“Er- right.” 

He walked around the couch and sat down next to the other boy, who immediately curled up against him and gently rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. He willed his heart to stop racing and paused for a moment.

“...Can I?”

Draco smiled.

“Go right ahead, golden boy.”

So once again- Harry was running his hands through Draco’s hair. He almost wanted to laugh. He was practically cuddling with his enemy- who was basically his ex-enemy now. Soon though, he began to relax and his heart rate slowed. Malfoy’s eyes had fluttered shut. After little more than 10 minutes had gone by, he spoke again.

“No warning not to fall asleep this time, Potter?” 

Harry hesitated, stopping his actions for a moment.

“Um...no.”

Draco opened his eyes and looked up at him curiously.

“No?”

“You...can...if you want.” 

The other boy smiled.

“Are you tired?”

Harry nodded, seeming apologetic.

“Okay.” 

Draco nestled his head into the crook of Harry’s neck and draped an arm loosely across his chest. 

“Let’s sleep then.” he mumbled.

Blushing slightly, Harry nodded again and carefully grabbed a nearby blanket, making the split-second decision that he suddenly didn’t care about any ideas the others may get. Without knocking the other boy off, he draped it over the two of them. Harry then wrapped his arms around him uncertainly, completely unaware of the smile that came to Draco’s lips when he did.

“Goodnight, Potter.”

“G’night Malfoy.” 

 

When Luna woke with a start from sleepwalking, which had seemed to become more frequent as of late, she noticed the two boys on the couch. She quietly moved forward and draped the blanket- which had fallen down at some point- over them again and smiled knowingly before heading back upstairs.

 

**~**

 

“They fell asleep cuddling! Merlin, should someone wake them up?”

“Don’t you dare wake them up Seamus, this is far too cute.”

“I can’t believe they slept together!”

Draco’s eyes fluttered open to see a mixture of his friends and Harry’s friends hovering above them. He had expected something like this, but a groan still escaped his lips.

“How long have you all been there?” he mumbled, shutting his eyes again.

“Not long.” Pansy said.

“Did you enjoy your cuddle fest with Potter last night, Draco?” Blaise piped in.

He smiled, still not opening his eyes.

“Shut up Blaise.”

After a few moments he opened his eyes again to look up at Harry, who still seemed to be asleep.

“If you guys wake him up I’ll kill you all.”

“Aw, how sweet.” 

He shot Pansy a glare before turning to the others- Ginny, Seamus and Dean.

“Is it breakfast yet?”

“No, still got a bit of time.”

“Okay, you guys need to get away from Harry so he doesn’t wake up- he still needs a bit more to get at least seven hours.” Draco whispered.

Begrudgingly, everyone moved away from the pair and found other things in the common room to busy themselves with. The blonde-haired boy looked up at Harry, who thankfully was still asleep. He appreciated how infuriatingly  _cute_  he looked for a moment before cuddling into him and closing his eyes, a small and content smile on his lips.

 

**~**

 

Ginny sighed.

“I should really be down there.”

“Darling, Madam Pomfrey said no quidditch for at least two weeks.”

The blonde-haired girl wrapped an arm around her.

“I know. But Gryffindor is going to get their ass kicked.”

“Look at it this way- if they do get their ass kicked, you can be sure that you’re the only reason they’re any good.” Harry said.

The red-headed girl smiled.

“Very true.”

She paused.

“Oh that’s right- a funny thing happened Harry. Mal- Draco came up to me last week.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah- he congratulated me on the win the week before and told me that I was a good quidditch player. That’s practically the highest level of praise he could possibly give!”

For some strange reason that Harry had no interest in examining, he felt a surge of pride.

“Really? Damn.”

Luna smiled and chimed in.

“I talk to him a lot- he’s very nice to me. He hexed someone who made fun of me a few weeks ago.”

Harry gave Ginny a questioning look.

“I wasn’t there. They would’ve been dead otherwise.” She explained.

“Ah. Well, that’s...nice of him.”

“Speaking of the devil, he’s looking at you Harry.” 

Unsubtly, Harry whirled around in his seat to see Draco, who was indeed very unashamedly looking at him. He turned back to Ginny and Luna with an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay Harry, go get him! Maybe we could go a double-date when you do.” Luna said. Ginny smiled and nodded in agreement, leaning closer into her girlfriend.

“Thanks guys. I’ll join you again during the game, I promise.” 

The pair both smiled at him as he turned around and made his way to the boy. Draco watched with a smirk as he approached and quickly shooed his friends away. Blaise rolled his eyes while Pansy seemed smug.

“Couldn’t stay away, Potter?”

Harry blushed slightly as he sat down.

“You’re the one that was staring.”

“Admiring.” he corrected.

“ _Staring_ just sounds creepy.”

The raven-haired boy smiled.

“Merlin, you’re sitting like an ocean away from me. I don’t have a disease, you know.” 

Draco smiled playfully as the blush on the other boy’s face grew. Harry shuffled closer to him. 

“Is that better for you, Malfoy?”

“Much better.”

 

Harry paused for a moment.

 

“You know, Ginny told me at lunch about what you said this morning.”

An uncharacteristic look of embarrassment crossed Draco’s face.

“Probably should’ve seen that one coming.” he mumbled.

“You wanted me to get at least seven hours, huh?” 

“Everyone needs their sleep, Potter- even the golden boy. Although eight hours would’ve been considerably better...”

The other boy smiled at him.

“You said you’d kill them if they woke me up.”

“...I suppose I did.” 

“How sweet of you. I’d almost say it was suspiciously hufflepuff-like if you hadn’t of thrown in the death threat.” 

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled, leaning back and placing an arm on the chair behind the other boy.

“What can I say? I’m a gentleman. And just for the record- I am  _not_ hufflepuff-like.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Another brief silence fell.

 

“Are you okay Potter? Your face sort of looks like it’s on fire- don’t worry though, it’s still very cute.”

“Merlin, Malfoy. Are you immune to blushing or something?”

“Yeah, I am. I drink a potion.”

“Really?”

“No.” Draco laughed.

“Did I get your hopes up?”

“A little bit.” Harry admitted.

“Well, I can assure you that you don’t need a potion in the slightest. It’s cute. I’m just a hard person to embarrass.”

Harry buried his face in his hands.

“Stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“You  _know_ what- the complimenting stuff!”

Laughter tumbled from Draco’s lips.

“But why ever would I do that?”

 

**~**

 

After studying together in the library that night, Harry and Draco were walking through the dark, lesser-known hallways of Hogwarts.

“How long have we been walking?”

“Long enough that we’d get detention if we were caught.” Harry responded.

“Oh, how thrilling!” 

Draco paused. A look of determination briefly crossed his face.

“You know what would make this even more thrilling?”

“...What?”

“A kiss.”

 

Immediately, the atmosphere shifted. 

 

When his mind had processed exactly what was said, Harry’s eyes widened and he immediately stopped walking. Draco stopped in front of him and turned around, a smirk tugging at his lips. He didn’t say anything when the other boy stepped forward.

Harry could feel his heart thudding as he stood there, unsure of himself. His eyes hastily roamed over Draco’s features, taking in every detail of his face as if he needed to memorise it- and maybe he did.The blonde-haired boy simply watched as his eyes roamed, feeling almost embarrassed as the other boy unashamedly took him in.  _Almost_.

“Considering it, Potter?”

The words hung in the air and set something alight in Harry, giving him a rush of confidence that flowed through his veins and made him feel overwhelmed with  _want_. He summoned his gryffindor courage and surged forward then, crowding Draco against the wall and kissing him with everything he had. The blonde-haired boy smiled slightly and responded willingly, loosely wrapping his arms around the back of Harry’s neck and pulling him closer. Harry’s hands moved from the other boy’s waist and slipped into his hair.

The raven-haired boy didn’t necessarily know what he expected Draco to taste like- but he certainly didn’t expect him to taste sweet- like sugar quills and honey. Much like every other aspect of him, it was irritatingly breathtaking. 

Harry eventually pulled away and took a step back, breathing heavily. Draco, who looked significantly more dishevelled than he previously had, was beaming.

“Didn’t think you had that in you, Potter.”

“Harry.”

Draco tilted his head in confusion.

“I- um...you can call me Harry...if you like.”

“Oh,” he smiled.

“Okay,  _Harry_. I guess you can call me Draco then.”

“That’s fine by me, Draco.” 

The blonde-haired boy grinned and pulled him in for another kiss.

 

**~**

 

Ron groaned in horror, looking positively scandalised at the revelation.

“Harry...Malfoy...you guys are cuddling.  _Merlin_. You guys are cuddling! Harry- Remember when I told you to ignore him! What happened to that? Oh my god. I’m going to faint. This isn’t real. I’m dreaming.”

Draco looked pleased as he wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him closer.

“Oh, come on mate. You heard what Draco said to me that morning.”

“Yeah, I  _did_. But I, very reasonably, assumed that he was just taking the piss! I didn’t even think for a second that there was actually something going on between you and the stupid ferret!”

“Ron- that’s enough, seriously. Harry’s happy. And don’t call him that!”

The red-haired boy turned to the pair across from him, looking serious all of a sudden.

“How do we know he’s happy? Harry, listen to me. Blink if you need to be rescued from Malfoy.”

“ _Ron_ -“

“He blinked Hermione! He blinked!”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Weasley- blink if you’re overreacting.”

He smiled.

“And if you’re an idiot.”

Ron scowled.

“Harry, look! He blinked!”

“ _Draco_.” Harry scolded, fighting to keep a smile from tugging at his lips.

Draco looked at him innocently, unable to keep from smiling more when Ron spluttered in disbelief.

“Did you hear that? The ferret basically just called me an idiot! Harry, I can’t believe you could possibly-“

“ _Merlin_ Ron, please be quiet. You don’t have to be best friends but you can sure as hell accept that you both want Harry to be happy. And for the last time- don’t call him that!” Hermione said, clearly exasperated.

Begrudgingly, Ron nodded, a grim look of acceptance on his face. Draco also nodded curtly, a small smile still present on his lips.

 

At that moment, Pansy walked into the common room. She caught Hermione’s eye and smiled before walking over, putting her books down on the floor and sitting next to her on the couch. Harry didn’t miss the way Hermione visibly relaxed as the other girl approached, and suddenly found himself wondering what had become of their partnership during potions. Pansy casually placed an arm on the couch behind the other girl.

“What’s up guys?”

“Blimey, Hermione! Not you too! Stupid bloody slytherins...”

“What-“ Hermione spluttered, an obvious blush growing on her face.

“Ron, we’re not dating- we’re just friends!”

Ron eyed Pansy suspiciously and slowly nodded. Draco quirked an eyebrow curiously when he noticed the hurt that flashed across Pansy’s face. He would have to interrogate her about it later on. 

“Next thing you know,  _I’m_ going to be swept up by a stupid slytherin.” Ron muttered. 

“Hey guys.” 

Everyone watched as Blaise approached and sat next to Draco, eyeing the gryffindors on both couches.

“Hey.” Harry offered, smiling warmly. 

“What’s up?” Draco asked him.

“Not much. Just got out of Herbology.”

He paused to look across at Ron, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Hey- uh, Ron right? Not sure we’ve spoken much, asides from last year. But I’ll try not to talk too much about that.”

“Yeah- It’s Ron. And you’re Blaise?”

“The one and only.”

The red-headed boy just nodded, blushing slightly. 

Harry laughed and leaned into Draco.

“Oh  _Merlin_.” he mumbled.

“Let’s see how this one plays out.”

 

The couple moved to a different couch in the common room, allowing a mortified Ron to sit next to Blaise when the boy had asked. Hermione and Pansy were still talking.

 

“Gryffindors and Slytherins, huh?” Harry said teasingly. Draco smiled.

“Hmm, apparently.”

“Well it worked out for us, didn’t it?”

“I mean, we’ve only been together for a week so we don’t really know that.”

The raven-haired boy exaggerated a gasp.

“Are you saying you’re going to break up with me soon?”

“No, you idiot!” 

Draco rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him away. Harry just smiled and pulled him in again.

“Can I play with your hair?”

“Of course, you prat. You don’t have to ask at this point.”

Harry beamed at him.

“Thank godric. It was getting tiring.”

“Surely speaking doesn’t take that much effort for you, Harry.”

The raven-haired boy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up.”

“Make me."

Harry was more than happy to oblige.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
